FORBIDEN SYMPHONI
by tiwiizqitama
Summary: I'M not good making summary.. it's my first in Sket DANCE.. its yaoi, incest and semi explicit. . . sorry can't make it in English.. so is Indonesian fic.. Warning! it's yaoi..


Title : _ FORBIDDEN __SYMPHONY _

Genre : Romance/Humor.

Rated : M for mature..

Pairing : Fujisaki Yuusuke X Tsubaki Sasuke

Disclaimer : SKET DANCE was owner by KENTA SINOHARA.. this fic was mine..

.

WARNING! YAOI, MATURE STUF, INCEST, DLL..

.

.

Tubuh kurus putih mulus itu terbaring nyenyak diatas ranjang besar berukuran _Queen Size_. Di keempat sisi ranjang ada tiang-tiang yang saling terhubung membentuk persegi diatasnya, menjadi penyangga untuk gorden hitam senada dengan sprei dan selimut yang berwarna merah gelap bercorak mawar hitam.

Ruangan itu cukup luas. Kira-kira sepertiga luas entrance hall dibawah sana. Dinding-dindingnya berwarna merah tua. Memberi efek hangat namun menambah kegelapan diruangan itu.

.

Terletak jauh didalam hutan. Kastil tua yang tak terjamah kehidupan manusia itu ditinggali dua makhluk berdarah biru. Eits.. bukan biru karena mereka keturunan ningrat loh. Namun karena mereka memang berdarah biru. Mengerti kah?.

.

Sesosok pria tinggi berjubah hitam dan berstelan kemeja putih dipadu rompi hitam tanpa lengan serta celana sutra hitam masuk keruangan itu perlahan. Dia berjalan menuju setitik cahaya yang menyelinap masuk menembus kaca jendela yang tak tertutup gorden. Ditutupnya gorden itu hingga cahaya itu mentransparankan kain merah yang bernama gorden.

.

Keremangan bertambah. Tubuh yang tertidur itu terusik. Penciumannya menajam.

"Hhmm" lenguhnya pelan. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang tak asing disekitarnya.

Si pria yang tadi menutup gorden berjalan kearahnya. Duduk di pinggir ranjang dan membelai lembut surai hitam yang masih memejamkan mata mempertahankan tidurnya.

.

"Bangun.. aku pulang.." ujar si pria yang terduduk disisi ranjang.

"Ngghh" lenguhan menolak serta liukan menggoda menjawab si pria.

"Tidakkah kau merindukan ku?" Tanya sipria.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke.." panggil si pria meminta jawaban.

Hening.

Pria itu menunjukan seringaian murkanya.

Taringnya memanjang saat ia membuka mulutnya. Perlahan mendekat menuju pria lain yang dipanggilnya Sasuke itu.

.

"Menjauh dari sana!" teriakan itu mengagetkan semua orang. Huh?, semua orang?.

.

.

"CUT!" teriak sutradara bertopi kuning dari kursinya emosi.

"Fujisaki.. jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak ada di skrip" omel si sutradara.

Fujisaki dengan wajah idiot andalannya hanya blushing malu dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hu-uh.. aku lelahhh.. berapa kali kita harus mengulang adegan ini?, Fujisaki seriuslah" dari tempat terakhir nya Tsubaki sang adik kembar Fujisaki Yuusuke atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Bossun itu mengeluh.

"Kak kak kak.." Agata sang ketua osis yang mendapat peran sebagai drakula patner Tsubaki yang pergi selama 600 tahun dan baru kembali itu hanya tertawa renyah.

Sementara itu Switch dan Himeko yang belum tampil hanya menahan gelak tawa di belakang sutradara.

Ini keempat kalinya mereka mengulang adegan ini.

"Hargghh.. baiklah break 15 menit, Fujisaki hafalkan lagi skrip mu" ucap sang sutradara akhirnya.

.

"Hahaha apa apaan itu Bossun.. apa kau cemburu karena bukan kau yang mendapat peran itu huh?" ejek Himeko dengan tawa girangnya.

"Urusai.." jawab Bossun malas.

"Tidak kah kalian berpikir skrip ini terlalu ambigu huh..? bagai mana bisa seperti ini! Skrip ini salah dalam banyak hal!" Bossun dengan wajah kesal khasnya protes.

"Lagipula kenapa kita harus bekerja sama dengan dewan murid sih?" Bossun merengek lagi.

"Hora.. serahkan pada ku, biar aku jelaskan, jadi kejadiannya…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Roman?" bossun yang masih sewot makin sewot tapi tak digubris sedikitpun oleh sang dewi manga itu.

"..dua hari yang lalu yabasawa-san datang ke Sket Dance untuk meminta pertolongan lalu.. blablablalablabala.." seperti biasa Roman dengan panel anehnya muncul menarasikan reka ulang asal mula mengapa para Sket Dance bisa sampai ke situasi ini.

"Urusai! Lagipula kenapa kau muncul?!" merasa kesal dengan kebiasaan aneh teman mereka yang satu itu Himeko dan Bossun berkomentar cepat walau tak dihiraukan.

"Blablablablablabla.. jadi begitulah.. " ujar Roman yang tak sedikit pun menggubris komentar Bossun dan Himeko.

"My prince.. ganbatte.." satu kedipan mata kiri Roman menjadi salam pamitnya lalu menghilang dari cerita author.

"Ughhh" Bossun melenguh kehabisan kata.

"Kak kak kak.. Bossun.. mungkin sebaiknya kau menambah member Sket dance atau membubarkannya sekalian kak kak kak" Agata dengan tawa dan pose kaca pinggang khasnya berkomentar.

"Apa kau bilang?!" bossun menjawab sewot seperti biasa.

Dan cekcok yang selalu dimenangkan sang ketua dewan murid itupun dimulai lagi. Lagi!

.

"Ha-ah.. kurasa lebih baik kita atur ulang lagi pembagian perannya, bagaimana tuan sutradara?" Tsubaki memberi ide, agaknya sungguh nelangsa dengan keadaan. Menyerah dengan kelakuan kakaknya.

"Hemmm" sang sutradarapun tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Baiklah" putus sang sutradara.

.

.

"Eto.. apa ini?" Bossun nampak malas ah tidak maksudnya menyerah untuk berkomentar.

"Sesuai ide adik mu, penggaturan ulang peran" sang sutradara menjawab santai.

"Lalu kenapa aku jadi petani?! Hah? Kenapa harus petani?.. arghh apa aku ini benar-benar tokoh utama? Kenapa makin parah?" Bossun sewot seketika. Bagaimana bisa perannya yang tadinya sang hero turun menjadi petani yang kebagian munculnya hanya satu kali dan parahnya lagi baru muncul ia harus sudah mati ditangan sang Drakula. Sungguh malang. Padahal orang ini, maksudnya sang sutradara sekaligus penulis ceritanya yang ternyata adalah pamannya Yabasawa-san sendirilah yang minta bantuan Sket Dance.

"Ma-a.. aku tak peduli lagi.. cepat selesaikan ini.." Bossun pun melanjutkan dengan wajah menyerahnya.

"kak kak kak" seperti biasa Agata hanya dapat menertawai ketidak beruntungan si ketua Sket Dance itu.

.

"Baiklah semua siap di tempat… ya.. posisi.." sang sutradara memberi komando.

"Hitung mundur.. tiga..dua..action.." dan adegan tadi pun diputar ulang. Kali ini Bossun duduk di belakang ruangan, jauh dari stage, jauh dari sutradara, dan jauh dari sang adik yang terbaring diatas ranjang sana sedang digoda oleh ketua mesum saingannya dalam segala hal.

Mengingat hal itu, wajah Bossun berubah menyeramkan. Ia melongok kearah stage dan mengintip sampai mana adegan ambigu itu diperankan.

.

"Fffttt wakakakakakakak.." tawa Bossun menggelegar mengagetkan baik si sutradara maupun pemeran yang lainnya.

Mengapa Bossun tertawa?.

Karena disana. Diatas ranjang yang seharusnya berisi tubuh kurus Drakula yang tertidur selama 600 tahun itu justru diisi Switch tanpa laptopnya, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa.. whattt… tanpa kacamatanya..

Bossun berhenti tertawa.

Menunjukan wajah memerah malunya lalu berganti ke wajah idiotnya saat ia sadar keadaan.

"Fu-ji-sa-ki!" Sang Sutradara Menggeram.

"E-ehh.. gomen…hehehe" wajah idiotnya mengembang.

"Pe-peran yang bagus Switchi.." tambahnya kearah sang sahabat dengan terbata malu dan mengangkat jempol ragu.

"Sepertinya kau ini sangat ingin sekali memiliki peran Drakulanya ketua huh?" Tsubaki menyinggung keki. Menyembunyikan maksud lain di hatinya.

"E-E..i-tid-ak..aku ti-dak ingin" Bossun menjawab terbata. Bagai suami yang ketahun menggoda istri tetangga.

"Kak kak kak.. kau bisa bertukar dengan ku kalau begitu" Agata menaruh sedikit nada menggoda di kalimatnya.

"I-ie..tidak usah..aku sudah cukup, petani lebih baik, aku akan diam sampai giliran ku tiba go-gomen" Bossun kembali ke belakang ruangan yang tadi ditinggalkannya. Sempat mengutuk dirinya Karena berbuat hal bodoh. Lagi!. Tapi jangan salahkan dia. Salahkan Brother complexnya dan juga cerita horror sang sutradara tapi adegannya begitu ambigu seperti itu. Dan tentunya reaksi dua sejolinya yang ambigu. Senang nyerempet fujo-fudan.

.

Harggh. Bossun mengacak rambutnya bingung. Bayangan wajah manis Switch tanpa kacamatanya muncul tiba-tiba. Wajahnya memerah.

"Oni-chan!" suara marah terdengar, mengusik otak Bossun yang penuh dengan bayangan wajah marah dan cemburu adiknya.

'_Ah.. __yaya, jika saja __Tsubaki __cemburu mungkin dia akan berteriak begitu dan memandangku dengan pipi chubynya yang dikembungkan karena marah lalu mata kucingnya yang memandang ku dan kedua tangan bersangga di pinggang, berkacak pinggang.__'_ Bossun bergumam dalam hati.

"Grr Oni-chan!" panggil Tsubaki lagi. Kali ini dibantu hentakan kaki.

"E-ehhh?" Bossun terkejut melihat ekspresi tsubaki persis dengan apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Ku peringatkan kau" wajah Tsubaki berubah garang setelah mendapat perhatian kakaknya. Matanya menatap tajam dan tangannya ditumpu terlipat didada. Bagai istri yang mengancam suaminya.

"A-aku takan mengganggu lagi" Bossun mempertemukan kedua tangannya memohon ampun. Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari istri yang cemburu.

Tu-tunggu dulu. Tsubaki itu adiknya kan?. Tiba-tiba saja Bossun mempertanyakan itu.

"Awas kau yah" Tsubaki mengancam lagi lalu kembali ke stage, meninggalkan Bossun yang masih melayang di pikirannya sendiri.

.

Bossun cukup tahu apa yang membuat adiknya marah, dan dia rasa Tsubaki juga sadar apa yang mengganggu dia dalam peran ini.

Bukan karena Bossun ingin peran Drakula, tapi karena Tsubaki ada dalam peran yang terlalu ambigu.

Bukan karena Bossun terus mengganggu penggambilan adegan, tapi karena ia memandang switch dengan pandangan takjub atau…. tergoda?.

Jelasnya, keduanya cemburu. Bossun merasa serba salah memikirkannya.

They are brother's man. They share the same blood. And even worse they're twin and a MAN. There's shouldn't any romance feeling between them.

.

.

.

"Man.. tadi itu sungguh melelahkan" komentar Bossun sembari berjalan beriringan dengan dua sejolinya Switch dan Himeko.

"Bossun benar-benar membuat kekacauan" timpal Himeko cengengesan.

"Urusai" Bossun menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Sialnya saat Himeko mengungkit itu ia jadi ingat pemikirannya tadi tentang dia dan Tsubaki.

"Tapi Switch tampil keren" Himeko memuji gembira.

\Kak kak kak.. Tentu saja\ suara laptopnya meniru suara ketua dewan murid.

"Che.. jangan gunakan suara si ketua pervet itu switch" Bossun mendecih sebal.

\Kak Kak Kak tapi kau suka kan\

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Bossun meladeni seperti biasa. Tau seperti apa Switch itu kalau bercanda.

"Ne-ne..aku suka saat adegan kau digigit drakula itu, Bossun, adegan tsubaki sebagai hero sangat keren" komentar Himeko dengan mata berbinar. Seperti biasa, dia sangat bersemangat jika berhubungan dengan dua bersaudara yang terpisah 16 tahun itu. Kan?. Terlalu ambigu reaksinya itu. Pantaslah sekarang Bossun dalam situasi sulit di otak dan hatinya.

"M-ma… kurasa aku juga suka" jawab Bossun sedikit memerah.

\orya..tumben sekali\

"C-che.." Bossun hanya mampu berdecak.

.

.

.

Sore itu cukup melelahkan. Setelah duduk-duduk beristirahat di club room Sket Dance, Bossun pamit pulang lebih dulu.

Tak biasanya.

"E-ehhh, Bossun, kau mau pulang?" Himeko nampak kecewa.

"Hu-um, hari ini aku harus menjaga Tsubaki" jawab Bossun sembari membereskan tasnya dan mengetik message yang kemungkinan besar adalah balasan untuk Tsubaki.

Wajah Himeko memanas merah. Dengan pandangan bersemangat Himeko bertanya.

"Jadi.. kalian akan menghabiskan waktu berdua?, ahhh perasaan apa ini~" Himeko dengan kegembiraannya sendiri senyam senyum bagai maniak.

"Ma-mau bagai mana lagi, orang tua nya ada di luar negri" Bossun menjawab terbata.

\Guyuguyuguyuguyu\ Switch menggoda dengan caranya sendiri. Nampaknya ia juga bersemangat sekali mendengar Bossun akan berdua saja dengan Tsubaki.

\Berdua saja.. nampak menyenangkan\ ujarnya.

"Mm.. aku akan ajak dia pulang kerumah ibu ku kok" Bossun mengeluarkan idenya yang belum ia bicarakan dengan yang bersangkutan.

"Eeehh kenapa?" Himeko kecewa dan tak setuju sekaligus.

"C-Che urus urusan kalian sendiri. Aku pulang" dan Bossun pun berlalu meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih berfantasi ria mengenai dia dan adiknya.

Tuh kan, itu membuat pikiran Bossun kacau. Mereka itu kembar yang terpisah belasan tahun. Lalu?. The problem is everybody make them like a couple. So.. don't blame Bossun about what his felt.

.

.

"Lama sekali.." protes Tsubaki saat dilihatnya sang kakak sudah didekatnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi" Bossun nampak tak ingin berdebat.

"K-Kita pulang kerumah ibuku" info Bossun sembari berjalan mendahului sang adik.

"Eh kenapa?" Tsubaki tak setuju.

"J-Jika hanya b-berdua.. akan sepi kan?" Bossun berhasil mencari alasan. Tsubaki tak senang. Dengan wajah cemberutnya ia berjalan lebih cepat.

"Aku akan pulang kerumah ku, terserah kau mau ikut atau tidak" ujar Tsubaki.

"Ehhh kau seharusnya mendengarkan ku"

"Terserah" Tsubaki sepertinya tak mau mengubah pendiriannya.

"Gezzz, baiklah, ayo ke supermarket dulu, kau mau makan apa?" Bossun akhirnya menuruti kemauan sang adik.

"Pesan makanan cepat saji saja" jawa Tsubaki.

"tumben, biasanya kau selalu rewel soal makanan" Bossun memandang adiknya itu khawatir.

"Aku mau pasta yang waktu itu, ah hamburger juga boleh" Tsubaki berhenti sebentar saat dia mengatakan itu. Membuat bossun pun mau tak mau berhenti.

"Jangan jadikan ini kebiasaan, rasanya bukan kau sekali jika tak rewel soal makanan sehat"

"Pokoknya aku mau pasta dan hamburger"

"Hah.. baiklah.." Bossun pun meng-iakan lagi.

Keduanyapun mampir ke Ken Donald dan memesan pasta dan hamburger seperti yang diminta Tsubaki.

.

.

Bossun memandang adiknya yang duduk di hadapannya. Jika hanya berdua saja, Tsubaki sangat manja. Awalnya ia kira karena Tsubaki itu adik makannya begitu. Tapi sekarang, setelah apa yang terjadi belakangan ini, rasanya sulit untuk mempertahankan opini itu. Perasaannya pada Tsubaki juga dirasa jauh dari kata sayangnya seorang kakak. Shit.. ia bingung.

"Oni-chan" panggil Tsubaki mengembalikan kesadaran Bossun pada dunia nyata.

"A-h y-ya? K-ka-au mau tambah?" Tanya Bossun gelagapan.

"Kau belum memakan makanan mu" jawab Tsubaki.

"E-Ehh, aku akan makan" Bossun melahap hamburger nya cepat cepat.

"Mhh" Tsubaki melenguh heran.

.

"Ada Lagi yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Bossun setelah mereka keluar dari Ken Donald.

"Tidak, aku kenyang.." jawab Tsubaki sembari memegang perutnya. Merekapun berjalan menuju kediaman Tsubaki.

Mereka tak banyak bicara.

Tapi saat berjalan mereka semakin mendekatkan diri satu sama lain tanpa sadar. Lari dari udara dingin sepertinya.

Bossun berhenti saat merasakan getaran di sakunya.

"emhh" lenguh Tsubaki menggantikan kata 'ada apa?' pada sang kakak.

"E-mail dari ketua dewan murid" ujar Bossun sembari membuka pesan di ponselnya itu. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah.

"Kenapa?, ketua bilang apa?" tanya Tsubaki.

Bossun buru-buru menutup ponselnya setelah dia menulis sebaris kata sebagai balasannya.

"B-bukan apa-apa.. ayo pergi" jawab Bossun sembari berjalan mendahului.

"Heeh~" Tsubakipun mengekori dengan kebingungan masih menemaninya.

.

Agata menatap ponselnya. Kalimat dengan caps lock bertuliskan 'BUKAN URUSAN MU' itu tertera dibawah kotak dialog pesan yang ia kirim sebelumnya.

"Hee.. bahkan dalam cuaca dingin musim gugur seperti ini mereka masih malu-malu.. haah.. aku merasa bersalah tapi mau bagai mana lagi?, mereka terlalu lucu" komentarnya pada diri sendiri.

.

Apa yang dikirim Agata pada Bossun?.

Tidak panjang. Tidak mengandung banyak kata.

Hanya sebaris kalimat 'Lebih dekat lagi' dan emot kedipan mata.

Namun yang menjadi masalahnya adalah lampiran dari pesan itu.

Ya.

Sebuah foto punggung Bossun dan Tsubaki berjalan bersama berdekatan dengan tangan Bossun mencoba menggenggam tangan sang adik yang kebetulan dipotretnya saat tak sengaja berpapasan di jalan dekan Ken Donald tadi.

.

Bossun harap ia bisa memukul ketua itu. Sekali saja. Balasan karena selalu menggodanya.

.

.

Bossun duduk termenung di depan jendela. Punggungnya bersandar di ranjang kecil milik Tsubaki. Rambutnya yang masih basah di keringkan berkali-kali dengan handuk. Pikirannya kembali tenggelam ke permasalahan tadi.

Antara dia dan Tsubaki. Apakah ada rasa lebih dari saudara?.

Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja?.

.

"Ugh!" Bossun terlonjak kaget saat sepasang tangan melingkar dilehernya.

"Kau mengagetkan ku saja, kau tahu, itu tadi sungguh menyeramkan" komplain Bossun pada si pemilik tangan yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Kau melamun, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Tsubaki.

"Ah.. tidak ada" jawab Bossun sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bohong.." komen Tsubaki lalu bangkit dan mengambil handuk kecil di atas kepala Bossun untuk kemudian dia pakai mengeringkan rambutnya.

Bossun melotot horror kearah adiknya.

"H-hei.. kenapa kau hanya pakai piama atasnya saja?" Tanya bossun panik.

"Karena kau memakai celananya" jawab Tsubaki santai. Bossun langsung menatap kebawah tubuhnya. Ah iya, stelan piama itu terbagi dua sekarang. Bossun bahkan baru sadar ia tak pakai baju. Hanya celana yang merupakan stelan piama yang dipakai Tsubaki.

.

"B-bodoh, kenapa tak pakai yang lain?"

"Aku suka yang ini"

"Kalau begitu berikan aku yang lain"

"Hemp.. aku tak mau"

"A-Apa maksud mu tak mau?" Bossun nampak sangat panik.

"Apa masalahnya sih?" Tsubaki berjalan kearah sang kakak. Bossun mengikuti dengan ekor matanya.

Bossun terbelalak saat adiknya itu ada dihadapannya dan langsung mendudukan diri di pangkuannya.

"O-oyy" panik, Bossun ingin menjauh tapi tak bisa. Ingin mendorong tapi tak tega. Ia sungguh tak berdaya sekarang. Wajahnya memerah dan sangat panas. Terlebih Tsubaki memandanginya begitu intens.

.

"T-tsubaki.."

"Kau menyebalkan.. oni-chan"

"E-Ehhh?" Bossun nampak kaget bercampur tak percaya dan tak terima.

"Kau membiarkan orang lain menyentuh mu.. kau tahu itu membuat ku sebal kan?"

"E-ehh?, apa maksud mu?"

"Tadi siang, saat syuting.. kau tak membiarkan ketua menyentuh ku sedikit pun, tapi kau membiar kannya menyentuh mu. Kau menyebalkan"

"T-tunggu.. Tsubaki.. kita ini.. s-saudara loh.." Bossun mengingatkan.

" Aku tak peduli"

"Kau harus peduli"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Tsubaki…"

"Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku sedang marah, aku ingin menghukum mu" ujar Tsubaki.

"E-ehh?, aku ini kakak mu loh, Tsubaki.. kita tidak boleh"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak peduli"

"Tapi aku peduli"

"Kalau begitu berhenti peduli"

"W-whatt?, apa kau terbentur sesuatu?, apa kau makan makanan yang aneh? Ada apa dengan mu huh?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau.. oni-chan…" jabaw Tsubaki sembari memeluk sang kakak erat.

"E-ehhh.." Bossun kehabisan kata. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?. Sebagai seorang kakak, sebagai seorang laki-laki. Bagai mana ini?.

'_Ayah.. Jika kau jadi aku..apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_ batin Bossun frustasi.

.

Tsubaki menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sang kakak. Sedikit menarik kedua sudut bibirnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras dibawah sana tepat ada dibawah tubuhnya diantara dua bongkahan kenyal bokongnya.

Tsubaki sendiri sudah lama memikirkan mengenai perasaannya pada sang kakak. Berbagai pertimbangan ia lakukan. Tapi berpikir tak membawanya kemanapun. Perasaannya semakin lama semakin menguat. Apalagi saat Bossun sering memanjakannya. Membuatnya sangat mencintai sosok baru di kehidupannya itu. Maka dia berhenti berpikir. Ia memilih melakukan apa yang dia mau ketimbang membohongi dirinya.

Dan seperti inilah jadinya.

.

Wajah Bossun merah padam. Panas. Napasnyapun memburu tak teratur.

Degup jantungnya mengencang. Bisa dia dengar juga degup dag dig dug tak karuan adiknya. Namun Tsubaki terlihat lebih tenang. Lebih jujur akan perasaannya.

Apa..apa dia juga mesti begitu?.

.

Tsubaki mengangkat kepalanya untuk berhadapan dengan sang kakak yang mematung tak berdaya itu. Tangannya dijadikan tumpuan di bahu sang kakak. Tubuhnya bergerak membuat gesekan kecil antara bokongnya yang masih tertutup sehelai celana dalam dengan organ pribadi sangkakak yang mengeras dan masih utuh tertutupi celana piamanya.

.

"Ughh" lenguh Bossun kaget dengan gesekan tiba-tiba itu.

"Oni-chan.." Tsubaki mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang kakak.

Mata bertemu mata. Bossun dengan reflek mengangkat kakinya yang bersila itu keatas. Telapak kakinya nya menjadi tumpuan beban. Membuat tubuh Tsubaki menjauh dari barangnya yang menegang.

Tsubaki makin meng eliminasi jarak mereka.

Masih berpandangan. Tsubaki menggerakkan kepalanya mencoba mengecup bibir kakaknya yang terlihat ragu itu.

"Tsuba-" kalimatnya terpotong tatkala bibir tipis Tsubaki terlanjur menguncinya.

Tak ada balasan. Tak ada penolakan.

Tsubaki menggerakkan bibirnya mengecup dan menjauh beberapa kali. Masih berusaha memancing balasan.

.

Bossun menelan paksa ludahnya. Shit.. dia harus tahan. Harus tahan. Bibir Tsubaki sedang bermain dengannya. Ia harus tahan. Harus tahan.

Pikiran itu diulangnya seperti mantra pengusir kesialan.

Namun Bossun melakukan kesalahan.

'Shit..' makinya keras dalam hati.

Lekukan bibir Tsubaki nampak sangat menggoda. Masih bermain dengan bibirnya. Sial. Kalau saja ia tak menggerakan bola matanya kebawah.

Shit. Tsubaki terlalu menggoda. Tsubaki menggoda. Pikiran itu kini menendang jauh kata bertahan yang di pegangnya tadi.

.

Bibirnya membuka. Memangut dan memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga kepala Tsubaki terdorong kebelakang karena tak siaga. Bisa Bossun rasakan tarikan bibir membentuk senyuman dari Tsubaki. Tapi ia sudah tak peduli. Jika mereka jatuh keneraka maka jatuhlah.

Ia tak ingin peduli lagi. Bahkan kini ia mengambil alih permainan.

Merubah ciuman halus tadi menjadi ciuman menuntut bagai singa kelaparan.

.

Tangan bebas yang tadi terdiam kaku kini mulai berani merayap.

Meremas bongkahan bokong Tsubaki erat. Menambah kenikmatan diantara ciuman panas mereka.

Tsubaki sedikit melenguh nikmat namun tertahan lidah Bossun di dalam mulutnya.

"Mmh.." satu lenguhan berhasil keluar saat Bossun sedikit memberi celah di ciumannya.

Tubuh Tsubaki bergerak berirama keatas dan kebawah mengikuti remasan di bokongnya.

.

"Mmmhhh.." setelah melenguh begitu, Bossun melepaskan kontak bibir mereka. Terdengar suara basah saat ia melepaskan ciuman itu.

Tangannya masih di tempat tadi. Berhenti meremas tapi tetap disana. Rasa kecewa terpampang diwajah Tsubaki. Tapi ia diam. Menunggu sang kakak untuk bicara.

"Apa yang harus ku katakana pada ayah ibu di surga?" ujar Bossun sedikit menyesal.

"Kau tak sendiri" jawab sang adik lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sang kakak.

"Kau yakin mau melakukannya dengan ku?"

"Hanya kau yang ku mau"

"Kau yakin itu bukan hanya rasa sesaat?"

"Hah.." Tsubaki melepas napas lelah.

"Aku sudah mencobanya dengan yang lain.. tapi aku hanya menginginkan mu"

"A-apa?.. kau melakukannya dengan orang lain? Apa? siapa? Kapan? Apa kau bodoh atau apa?" Bossun nampak kesal.

"A-aaku.. ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan" Tsubaki mengangkat kepalanya kembali berhadapan dengan sang kakak.

"A-aku pernah pacaran dengan be-berapa wanita.. ta-tapi itu hanya dua atau tiga hari.. aku tak bisa melupakan.. mu.." lanjut Tsubaki malu-malu. Sebersik rona merah bertengger di pipi nya.

"H-hoo" Bossun tak tau harus senang atau sedih mendengar pengakuan sang adik.

"K-kau sendiri?" Tanya Tsubaki akhirnya.

"A-aku?" Bossun nampak blank. Ia tak pernah ada di posisi begini, jadi cukup sulit menjawabnya.

"A-aku sih.. tak pernah terpikir apapun tentang hal begini" jawab bossun akhirnya.

"Jadi kau tak menyukai ku?" ada nada terluka dan menuntut disana.

"B-bukan begitu.."

"lalu apa?"

"A-aku hanya berpikir tugas ku saja.. bagi ku.. melakukan apa pesan ayah adalah tujuan hidup ku, la-lalu saat aku tahu tentang mu.. tentang kita.. aku hanya berpikir tugas ku jugalah membuat mu bahagia"

"Kalau begitu bahagiakan aku" ujar tsubaki menuntut.

"H-haa?.. tapi kau yakin begini caranya?" Bossun merendahkan lagi kedua kakinya. Membuat tsubaki sedikit menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu membebani sang kakak.

"Oni-chan" panggil tsubaki cemberut.

"A-apa?"

"Kau belum menyingkirkan tangan mu dari bokong ku" jawabnya antara senang dan kesal. Huh.. orang ini. Apa- benar-benar kakaknya?. Terus berbelit-belit tapi dia sendiri ternyata menginginkannya.

"Hehehe" bossun tertawa renyah sembari meremas lagi bongkahan daging kenyal ditangannya itu.

"Ahh.." pekik tsubaki.

"Baiklah.. ayah ibu disurga maafkanlah aku, aku gagal menjadi kakak yang baik"

"Ayah ibu di surga maafkan aku mencintai kakak ku" tambah tsubaki. Entahlah bossun rasanya senang mendengar ucapan sang adik.

"Aku juga akan mencintai mu" ujar bossun lalu memberi sang adik kecupan sayangnya.

.

.

Betah dipangkuan sang kakak. Apalagi dengan ciuman dan remasan di bokong mu secara bersamaan. Tsubaki in heaven.

Agaknya bossun bosan dengan gerakan yang itu-itu saja.

"Ah.." Tsubaki nampak kecewa lagi saat kenikmatannya dihentikan begitu saja.

"Apa lagi?" serunya sedikit kesal.

Tak menjawab, Bossun lebih memilih mengarahkan mulutnya ke leher jenjang sang adik. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat lalu sedikit menggigit danmenjilat.

"Ohhh..mmhh" Tsubaki kembali ke kenikmatannya.

Bossun pindah kebagian lainnya. Ketempat yang lebih rendah dari leher Tsubaki untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Tsubaki terdorong kebelakang. Buru-buru ia lingkarkan tangannya di leher sang kakak untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh.

.

Napas panas bossun terasa di permukaan kulitnya. Menularkan panas bagai sengatan listrik saat Bossun menghisap tepat di pertengahan tubuhnya. Diantara belahan lurus dadanya. Di tengah dua tonjolan kecil nya yang mengeras.

"Ahh.." lenguhnya nikmat.

Kedua tangan di bokong Tsubaki turun ke persimpangan terdalamnya. Masuk menyelinap di celana dalam yang sudah lembab oleh keringat itu dan bermain di antara dua bongkahan bokongnya yang terbawah-dekat dengan selangkangannya.

Menggelitik lubang kecil mengkerut yang terus berdenyut lapar dibawah sana.

"Ahhnng.." lenguh tsubaki lagi sembari bergerak seirama dengan sang kakak.

Menginginkan lebih dari sekedar sentuhan di tubuh sensitifnya.

.

"Y-yuusuke.." panggil tsubaki menggoda.

"Ahhh mmm" ia melenguh nikmat. Kancing piamanya terbuka semua. Tersisa dua di paling bawah. Dua jari kakaknya berhasil menerobos lubang kecilnya dan memberi hisapan kuat di putingnya lalu tangan satu kakaknya melingkar di pinggangnya menjepit kejantanannya yang menegang diantara perut sang kakak dan dirinya.

Nikmat.

"Uuhh.." lenguhnya lagi.

"Aahh.." gigitan diputingnya membuatnya blank sesaat.

.

"Sasuke.." panggil sang kakak serak.

"Mmhh.." Tsubaki masih bergumam nikmat. Masih bergoyang mengikuti jari-jari di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahh.." merasa kehilangan saat jari-jari itu tak lagi disana.

Bossun bergerak cepat. Tubuh Tsubaki diangkatnya ke ranjang. Dibaringkan dan dikecup pelan.

"Mmhhh" Bossun diatasnya saling berhadapan dan mencium satu sama lain.

"A-ahhh.." pekik Tsubaki merasakan perih saat organ hangat nan tegang sang kakak memasukinya. Menggantikan jari-jari yang tadi bermain di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahh.. Yu-yuusuke oni-chan" lenguhnya nikmat dan perih bersamaan.

Bossun menyelipkan lidahnya ke tengkuk Tsubaki. Mennjilat lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Uhhh~"

Bossun bergerak memompa kejantanannya pelan.

"Mmhh~"

Tsubaki meremas sprei di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat nikmat. Ia melebarkan kakinya membuat kakaknya leluasa bergerak.

"Ahh~" kejantanan Bossun tak keluar masuk seperti yang dilakukan jarinya tadi. Hanya mendorong masuk lebih dalam, membuat tubuh dibawahnya menggeliat nikmat dan mengikuti irama gerakannya.

Ya, irama.

Bergerak pelan namun teratur. Menciptakan suara yang membentuk symphoni.

Decitan ranjang, lenguhan nikmat, deru napas, dan degup jantung yang semakin terpacu. Semuanya selaras se irama.

.

"Engghh~" Tsubaki menggeliat lagi saat Bossun menghisap dan memainkan putingnya.

Tangannya meraih helaian rambut sang kakak. Menahan kepala itu untuk tetap ada di tempatnya. Mengisyaratkan ia sangat menikmati hisapan di putingnya.

"Uhhh~" lenguhnya nikmat saat sang dominan menuruti keinginannya.

Bossun merasakan getaran aneh di organnya. Selain sempit dan hangat yang menyelimuti miliknya didalam Tsubaki. Ada lagi desiran aneh dari dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyingkirkan tangan Tsubaki di kepalanya.

"Ughh~" masih memompa ia menarik satu kaki Tsubaki. Memaksa sang submissive itu terbaring memiring ke kiri.

"Ahh" lenguhnya merasakan kejutan di lubangnya.

"Hyaaaa…ah..ah..ah..ah.." Bossun memompa lebih cepat. Kali ini dengan gerakan in outnya.

"Ah.. ie..ah..ah..j-jangan.. jangan cepat-cepat.. ah.. ah.."

"Huughh.. mmmhh..ah..ah..ahh" Bossun tak mendengarkan Tsubaki. Ia hanya terus bergerak mengikuti instingnya.

Dengan sekali gerak ia menarik lagi kaki Tsubaki. Memaksanya merungkuk membelakanginya.

"Ah..ah..ah.. o-oni-chan.." Tsubaki nampak kewalahan.

"Ahh..ahhh..ahh" Bossun menarik pinggang Tsubaki. Menjadikannya tumpuan untuk memompa lebih dalam dan lebih cepat.

Cairan putih yang disebut precum itu di raihnya dari kejantanan Tsubaki. Menyentuh benda tegang itu sembari terus memompa.

"Ahh.. tidak.. jangan itu juga..ah..ahh..ahhh"

Bossun meremas benda itu sambir terus memompa. Ia tinggalkan beberapa kissmark di punggung sang adik.

"Ahh..aku..aku.." Tsubaki tak sanggup menyelsaikan kata-katanya.

"Ahh..ahh..aaaaaahhhhhh" cairan putih pun menyembur cukup banyak dari kejantanan Tsubaki.

"Ahhh~" lengguhnya saat dirasa cairan panas memenuhi rectumnya.

"Mhhh..ahh" keduanya ambruk lelah.

"ha..ha..ha.." Tsubaki berusaha mengisi pasokan udaranya.

"Sasuke… kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang kakak sembari mengecup pelan pipi Tsubaki.

"Hem..panas.. k-kau masih di dalam ku.." jawabnya lemah.

"Hemm.. mungkin kita harus mandi lagi setelah ini"

"Ya.. tapi sebelum itu.. sebaiknya kau tarik keluar dulu milik mu.."

"Nanti..sebentar lagi.."

"Ahh..jika kau tidak cepat-cepat nanti aku mau lagi.."

"Hah? apa yang barusan kurang cukup huh?"

"B-bukan begitu.. pokoknya cepat menyingkir" Tsubaki merona.

" Kau ini.." Bossun pun melakukan yang adiknya mau.

"Enggh~" lenguh Tsubaki saat organ sang kakak menyentuh bagian sensitifnya di dalam sana.

"Oh.. kau mau lagi?" tanya Bossun yang organnya kembali mengeras.

"Mmhh.." Tsubaki melenguh nikmat sembari meliuk-kan bokongnya keatas.

"Ahhh~" dan ronde dua-pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.~FIN~

.

.

Arggghhhh! One-shot macam apa ini?.

Ughhhtt entahlah.. entahlah..

Humornya ga kerasa banget.

Nyerempet eksplisit pula.

Ahhh! Pokoknya terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

Ampuni author baru gede yang doyan rated M ini.

Salam perkenalan di fandom Sket Dance dengan fic yaoi dan rated M.

Kawannnnn adakah yang begitu selain aku? Huhh malu sekali rasanya.

Tapi yah.. sekali lagi terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca.

Love you~ Twin Incest Yaoi.


End file.
